<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>红色与黑色之海 by zhucaicai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807830">红色与黑色之海</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai'>zhucaicai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Time - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>假设舍瓦今年20岁，租借米兰一年。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>红色与黑色之海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>假设舍瓦今年20岁，租借米兰一年。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>舍甫琴科20岁，备受瞩目的东欧超新星，媒体口中未来的罗纳尔多，夏季转会窗一开，即刻官宣从阳光明媚的马德里租借破产豪门AC米兰一年。</p>
<p>他看起来还是小孩，下垂眉毛，蜂蜜色的寸头和圆眼，马尔蒂尼给他的经纪人打视屏电话时见到他，几乎错以为自己在拐骗童工。然后童工瞪着圆眼看他，像要确认他是真的，随后问他是否真的认为自己有那么棒。</p>
<p>“我和过去三十年中所有最好的前锋都共事对垒过，我认得出好前锋是什么样，”作为球队总监许诺的前一句是真的，“而我看得出你会是其中之一。”</p>
<p>后半句也足够斩钉截铁。于是米兰迎来了小小的未来之星。球队替他请了个会说俄语和乌克兰语的意大利文教师，而马尔蒂尼首先让他借住在家，负责帮助他最快适应在米兰的生活，在小孩想家时让他拖着枕头睡自己的床，并且教他叫自己保罗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们的小小新星大放异彩，不用半个赛季就征服了圣西罗。年轻、迅猛、与外表不符的冲击力，在场上如重炮打入对手禁区，场下则像糖豆一样跳到技术总监身上。</p>
<p>“我的膝盖已经不像30年前那么好了，”保罗把他放下去，他们的得分主力全身是汗，然而黏在他的新衬衫上讨要夸奖，根本容不得人不看他、告诉他他有多出色。</p>
<p>“营养师还要我增重。”舍瓦嘟哝，光得到表现的赞美还不够，也要为自己的体型辩白。他蹦跳去更衣室，保罗就从背后打量他，体格确实还没完全脱去少年人的纤长，还能更强壮，在对抗里表现得更好。</p>
<p>乌克兰太遥远，想家也不能次次都爬前辈的床，保罗把他带到自己的家庭聚会，放他和一家老小练习口语。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>舍瓦和他姐姐的孩子的孩子——严格来说，是他的外甥孙玩得快快乐乐。保罗看到他把两岁的尼可提起来，佯装教他踢皮球。过一会儿再看，他累倒躺在花园里，小孩们围住他毛茸茸的毛寸脑袋，把他当作一棵巨大的金色蒲公英，吹啊吹。</p>
<p>他喝过一杯餐后甜酒，因此保罗开车送他回家，问他：“开心？”</p>
<p>大小孩哼哼了一会儿才回答：“索菲亚问我报纸上的哪一个是我的女朋友。”</p>
<p>索菲亚只有四岁，还不能分辨花边八卦和事实。事件起源于保罗介绍新任射手给设计师老友，对方顺势邀约米兰城新宠为自己的服装秀走台。“当年我也请过保罗，但他从没给过面子。”这话讲出来已经不容得拒绝，保罗没找到时间去看秀，但看到八卦照片，那模特女孩据说同样有东欧血统，很显然，他们有共同语言。</p>
<p>所以，是八卦传言还是事实？他也想要问，但主人公已经在副驾上睡着，脑袋轻轻磕着车窗玻璃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他开进车库，推醒舍瓦让他下车去睡，后者却哼哼着撒赖，打蛇随棍上蹭到自己手臂上，只得再把他架到卧室。</p>
<p>舍瓦团在床上继续哼哼，两脚互相蹭着试图脱掉鞋。保罗看得好笑，走过去把顶灯打开。一墙球星海报被照亮，9号巴西人占据了大半壁江山，还有些小小东欧射手捧着奖杯和球的照片。保罗循着那些旧照片里金发小孩的影像看过去，一直到……看到自己赤裸上身，只穿牛仔裤的杂志照片。</p>
<p>背后舍瓦发出一声惊悟的短促叫声。而保罗多看了一次，没错，那就是他自己，大约二十多年前，那是唯一一次他在镜头前脱掉上衣刻意摆姿势，他还记得造型师给他的胸口涂油，调整灯光为他的腹肌打光——那与在球场和海滩赤裸的感觉全然不同，那张照片在很长一段时间里给他带来的尴尬——伴随着过度过量的被渴望——也全然不同。</p>
<p>那已经过去了二十多年，现在他转过身，看到舍瓦把脑袋埋进膝盖之间，根本是抱住了头。</p>
<p>他根本不用问，对方就自觉解说：“体能教练要我增肌……”</p>
<p>所以这还算是激励照片？保罗坐到床边，看他越埋越深：“体能教练让你按后卫的体格增肌？”</p>
<p>舍瓦抱着脑袋摇头，隔许久他才抬起脸来，眼睛已经红了，鼻头也被揉红，非常可怜似的望过来。</p>
<p>他的棕眼睛像是动物的眼睛，像是那种总能勾起怜爱的小动物的眼睛，还有神情。保罗应该要觉得好笑，如果他有儿女，那么应该比眼前的小孩更年长，然而他感觉到望着他的眼睛里那种等待判刑的害怕和期盼，他最后只能叹口气：“你知道这不是我，只是二十年前的我吗？”</p>
<p>那双动物的棕眼睛眨一眨，表示知道的时候，保罗低头碰了一碰他嘴唇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>整件事比荒诞更离奇。舍瓦的租借协议里没有买断条款，他们也买不起。他太过年轻璀璨，每一天都在上升，而米兰在沉沦中挣扎已久。也许比起感情，他是为了米兰而更需要舍瓦，但那听起来未免太过卑鄙，也解释不了切切实实的心跳。</p>
<p>圣诞节后假期，舍瓦回基辅同家人团聚，没两天就急着回来，但保罗却忙于准备冬季转会。</p>
<p>“我想去度假，”他趴在沙发里哀叫，一边滑ins里一张又一张海滩照片，一边在下午两点发语音消息。保罗把音量调到最小，侧过身避开对面博班投来的疑惑视线，尽力不在回复时流露笑意。</p>
<p>“你该和朋友去玩。”保罗回答，而回信是：“我只想和男朋友去玩。”</p>
<p>他的毫无掩饰总让保罗吃惊，像是巨大的年龄差距并不存在。这段恋情需要保持绝对隐秘，但舍瓦仍在赛后跳到他怀里要抱，躲在走空后的更衣室索取一个又一个腻人的长吻，坐到那个昔日三号的位置说希望能早出生三十年，或像现在，在保罗说得加班到很晚时，说自己应该带晚餐外卖来，然后在办公桌下吸他一次。</p>
<p>“要不然我就真的去找其他人玩，”舍瓦继续发消息，“主席先生上次问我想不想念皇马，还有切尔西的老板，那个长得像布偶熊的俄罗斯人，他邀请我去伦敦和他的游艇观光，那条船长得可以在上面打高尔夫。”</p>
<p>保罗也无法说清嫉妒到底来自于作为球队总监的那一部分理智、还是来自于作为保罗`马尔蒂尼这个男人的一部分情感，但他只能够驳回：“想都别想。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>手机闹铃响起前，床已经停止摇晃了好一会儿。</p>
<p>舍瓦哭得嗓子哑透了。他原本一直忍着、咬紧嘴唇，坐到保罗腰上坐到底时，也只是呜咽，乖顺得和开始时的挑衅模样全然不同。保罗放缓节奏，比第一次时轻，从下面慢而粘稠地操他，埋在他身体里，并不抽离，只是来回起伏着碾磨。舍瓦吃他吃得很深，因为高潮后的敏感缩得好紧，仰高头颅，紧紧抓着床单，连小腹都晕红了。</p>
<p>即使嘴上放豪言，这身体对他再诚实不过，哪怕只是带情欲意味的抚摸都能激起一阵战栗。被操到一次小小的波峰时，小孩没忍住溢出一声呛咳，眼泪滚落下来。保罗伸手把他脸掰过来，让他垂头看自己，再把拇指摁进他的嘴，半是强迫地叫他松开牙关，再探进去，检阅舌面和粒粒臼齿。这种不在意的强硬仿佛更有羞辱意味，舍瓦尽力表现得顺服，尝试吸吮他的拇指，然而眼泪掉得更凶。那张脸整个皱成一团，就更显得受欺负一样。保罗问他：“那么现在，你想去马德里还是伦敦？”</p>
<p>舍瓦睁大眼睛，像吃了一惊。保罗却不给他回答或反应的机会，坐起身，又将他推起来，简短地命令：“背过来坐下。”</p>
<p>这个位置插得更深，几乎到了小孩要反抗的深度。他背对着保罗抽泣一声，支撑体重的手臂摇晃几下，挣扎着稳住自己。平日保罗会托住他，帮他找到平衡与节奏，然后哄他，教他怎么在性爱里拉长律动而得到快乐。但这次保罗抓住他的腰臀，只是拉向自己，让他吞咽得更多，同时抬起腰顶进去，撞得他仓促哽咽。舍瓦很快伏下去，不成节奏地抓挠了几次，他叫起来，被撞得一片红肿的臀和腿根热烫，俯在保罗的膝盖上、哭叫的喘息和眼泪也滚热。</p>
<p>他的哭泣也不成章法。有一会儿他哭着说痛，保罗没停，只是问他不想要了吗，他叫了一会儿，才想起来回答，抽着鼻子说要的，“但我痛，”嗓音极尽委屈。他的腰和整条背脊都在打颤，年轻漂亮的身体线条被性拉扯开，又因为酥麻战栗缩紧，整具身躯都汗湿了，在手掌里打滑。保罗把他推得趴伏在床上，拉开两条腿，再从后面操他。这个备受期待的年轻射手，很快就将成为各大俱乐部争夺的对象，而此刻，他完完全全沉溺在自己的给予之中，一毫秒也无法去想未来将有一刻，他会去到别处，捧起全部奖杯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>性爱后那一片弥漫的无边无际的满足瘫软里，舍瓦把自己翻个身，枕到保罗的胸口，毫无愧疚地说：“要是明天训练的话，你就完了——我会在训练时脚软，连站起来都发抖，没完没了地回想你怎么操了我。”</p>
<p>他看起来，就好像这才是他真正想要的。他的租借期限还剩余147天，他的价码是一个埃利奥特不会出、他们也不可能支付的数字，他另有舞台，然而保罗看一眼手机，半小时后他会回去办公室，继续为转会窗奋战，接着，他揽住他的前锋，要他现在仍属于自己，属于这支红色与黑色的球队。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>